vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth Bonsai
|romaji = Sefuiroto Bonsai|other_names = Miniature Tree of the Ten Elemental Gardens|type = Ancient Gear (Top-Tier Longinus)|forms = Bonsai Tree Sephiroth Longinus Ein Sof Kabbalah Hyperion Wraith Trinity|abilities = Item/Creature Creation Temporary Immense Knowledge Telekinetic abilities Healing Strengthening Illusions Feeling of Pain to Pleasure Concept Obsoletion|wielder(s) = Kaoru Nonaka}}Sephiroth Bonsai, also known as the Miniature Tree of the Ten Elemental Gardens, 'is a Ancient Gear currently wielded by Kaoru Nonaka. It is listed as one of the nineteen Longinus. Summary The Sephiroth Bonsai was created using a fallen branch off the legendary ''Sefirot Tree. One of the nineteen Longinus created by the God of the Bible, Sephiroth Bonsai is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Ancient Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. Appearance Sephiroth Bonsai takes the appearance of a small bonsai tree with eleven, different colored branches. Abilities Sephiroth Bonsai has ten different abilities representing each of the Sefirot Tree's jewels. It's ten abilities are as follows: * '''Keter Vent ( ), also known as the Crown Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright white light, create whatever the user desires, such a barrage of weapon, or an indestructible wall. * Chochmah Vent '''( ), also known as the '''Wisdom Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright grey light, temporally possess immense knowledge about close to everything. * Binah Vent '''( ), also known as the '''Understanding Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a black light, read the minds of anyone in the user's proximity, as well as other telekinetic abilities. * Chesed Vent ( ), also known as the Kindness Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright blue light, heal allies in their current proximity. * Gevurah Vent ( ), also known as the Severity Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright red light, emit a deep-red aura around them that strengthens their allies. * Tiferet Vent ( ), also known as the Beauty Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright gold light, to change the feeling of pain into pleasure. * Netzach Vent ( ), also known as the Eternity Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright green light, make the concept of time obsolete within a green field around them. * Hod Vent ( ), also known as the Splendour Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright orange light, to show a person's most desired person/item. * Yesod Vent ( ), also known as the Foundation Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright purple light, make all principals and concepts obsolete within a small purple barrier. * Malkuth Vent ( ), also known as the Kingship Jewel, it grants the user the ability to, after being enveloped in a bright yellow light, conjure the spirit of an unnamed king to fight alongside the user. As a High-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms Sephirot Longinus Ein Sof Sephirot Longinus Ein Sof ( ), also known as the Holy Tree of the Ten Pure Nights, is the original Overdrive of the Sephiroth Bonsai. It has yet to be shown in the series, though according to Azazel, it has the power to out-class even the Zenith Longinus, the strongest Longinus. Kabbalah Hyperion Wraith Trinity Kabbalah Hyperion Wraith Trinity ( ), also known as the Traditional Tree of the Ten Elemental Hanging Gardens held by the Holy, Demonic and Divine Spirits, is Kaoru's subspecies Overdrive of Sephiroth Bonsai which surrounds everything around Kaoru in an giant barrier, that Kaoru and Hans describe as small but large micro-verse, with ten different environments within the micro-verse such as a beautiful hidden garden with hundreds of types of different exotic plants within it (representing the Tiferet), and a crystal structure designed like a castle (representing the Malkuth). * Keter Forge: * Chochmah Library: * Tiferet Hidden Garden: * Malkuth Castle: According to Kaoru, her Overdrive is very incomplete with the hidden garden, crystal castle, and another unnamed area are the only developed ones. Trivia * In Jewish mysticism, the Sefirot are the 10 attributes/emanations in Kabbalah, opposite of the Qlippoth. * Kaoru's subspecies Overdrive is named after the coast redwood tree, Hyperion, the tallest living tree known in the world. Category:Divine Relics Category:Longinus